


Ye Hitte of 1601

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: Azi and Crowley are in Shakespeare's study. Azi is reviewing some first drafts for Bill. Crowley is marvelling at his poster that he made to promote Hamlet. A little PR thrown in with the miracle doesn't hurt.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Ye Hitte of 1601




End file.
